Advanced process control (APC) is applied to semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology for manufacturing quality and efficiency, especially when semiconductor IC technology is continually progressing to circuit layouts having smaller feature sizes as well as increased density. During a semiconductor process with advanced process control (APC), various measurements are implemented. However, the existing measurements for APC in semiconductor manufacturing place a heavy load on metrology. Furthermore, the existing measurements have a sampling rate, sampling field/location selected manually based on engineer experience with limited accuracy and efficiency. There is no risk management in deciding the sampling rate. Further, too many measurement points are needed to achieve an acceptable accuracy for proper APC application. Continued improvements to a semiconductor processing tool with advanced process control are therefore desired.